kyokainorinnefandomcom-20200213-history
Hitomi Annette Anematsuri
|anime = Episode 54}}Hitomi Annette Anematsuri (姉祭・アネット・瞳 Anematsuri Anetto Hitomi) is a supporting character of Kyoukai no Rin-ne, in possession an important Shinigami tool. Appearance She has long purple hair and yellow eyes. In her first appearance, she was dressed in black and wearing a choker with a teardrop-shaped jewel. After being becoming a teacher at Sankai High, she'd wear many different dresses, and would occasionally wear her teardrop-shaped jewel again whenever she is dressed in black. Personality Though she is kind and caring, she can be greedy, sly, irresponsible and messy. She enjoys drinking alcohol. Biography Past Annette is descended from a “witch” of Medieval France, who formed a contract with a Shinigami for the Scrying Orb, which was passed down on her family for generations. Her French grandmother met a Japanese tourist who would become her grandfather, and they moved to Japan. And so, Annette was born 1/4 French and 3/4 Japanese. Debut She is first seen working as a fortune teller with the scrying orb, in a shopping mall as a part-timer. When Sakura informs Rinne about her and her crystal ball, he and Rokumon recognize it as the scrying orb. As the Shinigami association tries to recover Shinigami tools that ended up in the living world because they can give a negative effect on whoever possesses them, Rinne went to seize it. But as the orb warned her of his arrival, she managed to escape. She quit her business and transferred herself as a new teacher to Sankai High, and much to her surprise winds up as Rinne and Sakura’s new homeroom teacher. She reveals that the scrying orb showed her becoming a teacher, and other glimpses of the future led itself to be brought by Rinne to a Peep Ball Maintenance to be repaired and taken back to her owner. History She would get involved whenever she does some mischief, tries to make sure she remains being loved by her students, and her scrying orb would show glimpses of past and future situations that can be surprising and give comical twists. And since it remains a valuable lost Shinigami tool, it would be targeted by many, but she is not bent on handing it over. Her grandmother and mother tend to be absent at home, always going to the hot springs, and upon returning home, her grandmother would hit her granddaughter in the head whenever she does something wrong.Chapters 231 (Episode 66), 245 (Episode 61), 258 (Episode 67), 295 Among the ones trying to seize the scrying orb is Sabato, who in his first attempt tasked Renge to steal it to sell it, while Kain wished to recover it, so Renge tried to seize it herself to impress her crush, but it would remain with her owner in the end.Chapters 209-210, Episode 60 Masato discovered it while trying to play a prank on Rinne and cursed it, causing the images of the future to be tampered, guiding the person in the wrong direction. A fight between a demon and a witch ensued then, while she had to find through her mess a key to a white magic small box (which she had to find as well through her mess) to clean her orb with a special cloth to break the curse.Chapters 229-231, Episode 66 She negotiated with Rinne to have Rokumon pose as her mascot at a witch coven, who ends up having his torso magically turned into a pizza, and it took a lot of trouble to revert the spell.Chapters 305-306 At one point, she took a witch promotion test which took place at a campground, and as the scrying orb reveals that she will be absent at the next ceremony, it seemed that she would pass and no longer be a teacher, which left her students sad. That test consisted in summoning and capturing a fairy, and after some delirious outcomes, she eventually doesn’t pass and her absence at the next ceremony is just because she arrived late.Chapters 381-382 Final Story She reveals to her students Miho and Rika thanks to her scrying orb that Rinne and Sakura hugged strongly, which was a relief to them since their relationship almost fell apart.Chapter 398 Equipment * Scrying Orb '''(のぞき玉):' It shows accurate glimpses of the past and the future. If it's lost, it always returns to its current owner. It seems to have a mind of its own as after encountering Rinne, it led Annette to become a teacher and let Rinne seize it to have itself repaired. * '''White Magic Small Box' (白魔法の小箱): It contains a cloth that would clean her orb if it’s cursed. * Demonic Sword (退魔の剣) Abilities * 'Seeing Ghosts: '''She is able to see spirits. Relationships Rinne Rokudō Annette relies a lot on Rinne, who suffers many upsets because of her orb and her behavior, but he doesn't seem to hold a strong animosity toward her. Sakura Mamiya Sakura does not hold any ill feelings toward her although she often sees her as silly. Miho and Rika Both girls love their teacher. They were sadden when she almost quit being their teacher. Renge Shima Masato Annette hates Masato, ever since he cursed her orb. Quotes * “I won't hand it over for free” (タダで渡す訳にはいけませんね) – ''Chapter 204, when Rinne says he’ll recover the Scrying Orb Trivia * She and Rinne are quite alike, for both having money trouble, and also her being 1/4 French 3/4 Japanese, and him being 1/4 Human 3/4 Shinigami. * She and Suzuki do not meet in the manga, since he originally served only as PE coach. Gallery Annette Sheet.jpg|Annette's character sheet 3905996-21.jpg Annette in Season 3.jpg Hitomi Full.jpg|Annette Full Annette Eye Catch.png Annette at Shopping Mall.jpg Annette and her family.png|Annette's mother and grandmother Ep 54.jpg Annette in 6th Opening.png Chapter 300.jpg Kyoukai no rinne Final chapter.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Major Characters